


I Trust You (To Tie Me Up)

by amathela



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This isn't a game,</i> he says, but of course it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You (To Tie Me Up)

_This isn't a game,_ he says, but of course it is. He chases her and she runs, it's the oldest game there is.

(second oldest)

He says it with his hand circling her wrist, hard enough to be uncomfortable, not quite hard enough to hurt. Not quite hard enough for her to tell him to let go, like he's testing her boundaries; how much he can push her, how far he can go.

(it's further than she'd like; she's not good at saying no, even if she pretends)

 _Sure it's not,_ she says -

(it is, and she's winning)

_Say hi to my mother._

-

He's in her kitchen, shirtless again, and it's got to be some kind of health code violation. _Breakfast?_ and she grimaces, turns away from him; _no thanks._

 _Your mom left for work already,_ and she didn't ask, but he looks at her like he knows she was going to.

_And she left you alone with me?_

(it doesn't mean what she intended it to)

 _Your mom trusts me, Hanna_ ; standing closer than he should, and he smells like her shampoo. _You should, too._

(she's not stupid)

-

 _I'm not the enemy here,_ and there's something in his eyes like it's almost true.

_Just because you're screwing my mother, doesn't mean you're on my side._

-

She puts her sunglasses on, and she thinks of him.

He smirks at her like he knows.

-

He says _I'm going to find out what happened_ and he says _I could help you_ and he says _I know you're all hiding something._ He leans back against his desk, and his posture says something different.

(come a little closer)

She paces, and he watches her, calm except for the muscle in his jaw. He's waiting for her to crack. She's not going to. Closer, circling inward, like a spiral; it's just nerves.

 _Hanna,_ he says, and his touch makes her shiver.

 _Don't touch me,_ and he pulls his hand away. Slowly.

(she's not the only one who's in trouble here)

-

 _This isn't a game,_ he says, and his knee is wedged in between hers.

 _Sure it is,_ she says -

(neither of them are winning)

_There just aren't any rules._

-

 _Are you good at keeping secrets, Hanna?_ and she smiles; that's for him to find out.

(he's still looking for her secrets, but she has one of his)


End file.
